reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventure
The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventure: an Adventures in Glowerhaven film is a direct-to-television film based off Adventures in Glowerhaven and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. TBA. Summary After the gang hears a voice in a sky calling for help from another world. the gang become Pokemon and are transported to an alternate universe where they'll have to save the entire Pokemon species from the evil Dark PokeKing and find the Mystery Dungeon to get home! But have to face the harsh challenges on surviving as a Pokemon! Or maybe another way is found to return home. Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben, is a Lucario trying to balance the Aura energy. * Figment83 as Devon Darius, a squirtle trying to solve why a Squirtle. * Charlet Chung as Bonnie, a Meowth who often recalls Meowth all the time. * Jodi Benson as Kyra, ???. * Yuri Lowenthal as Eric, ???. * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin, ???. * Mathew Broddrick as Ash, ???. * Rachel Lillis as Misty, ???. * Eric Stuart as Brock, is a Croagunk which has a crush on a group of Rapidash girls. * James Hong as Master Fungus, A Master of Martial Arts who often trains the trainers. * Omar Sly as The Dark PokeKing, a masked human with the psychic type powers from his crown, He was revealed to be Hakar an Architect of the Galaxy who builds on chaos. * Patrick Warburton as Rhydon, a humorous henchman of the Dark PokeKing, he secretly owns and works at his own diner called "Underground Mesa." * Terence Howard as Ludicolo, the party specialist who invites Ben and the others to his party. * Will. I. Am as Beaware, the DJ hired by Ludicolo. * Bill Fagerbakke as Machamp * Tom Kenny as Turtwig * Roger Bumpass as Deoxys * Michael Jai White as The PokeGod King * Vanessa Williams as The PokeGod Queen * Dorian Harewood as Hawlucha * Rob Paulson as Computer voice * J.B. Blanc as Chandelier * Kieth Ferguson as Volbeet. * Cam Clarke - various * Jasika Nichole -various The Pokemon when the gang are warped into the alternate universe, they become Pokemon. here's the list of the characters and their PokeWorld forms. * Ben Tennyson is a Lucario, for his powers.. * Devon Darius is a Squirtle, courtesy of his playful attitude. * Bonnie is a Meowth, because of her inquisitive nature. * Kyra is a Charizard, for her design.. * Eric is a Haunter, because of Hop's suggestion.. * Hopgoblin is a Froakie, which is because of his genetics. * Ash is a Mewtwo, because of his mutation.. * Misty is a Psyduck, to agitate her. * Brock is a Coagunk, how many hits from Croagunk. Songs * Following the Leader by The OmniTeam (played during The choosing of leaders, Brock thought they said engines instead of Injuns) * The Trail We Blaze by Elton John (played during the adventure into the Jungle) * Kids of America by Kim Wilde (Team Poketrix’s theme song) * Walk This Way by Aerosmith (played during the arrival of Master Fungus) * In The Summertime by La Energía Norteña (played during ???.) * Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head by Devon Darius (played during the scene where the gang walks in the Olympian Bank) * Eye of The Tiger by Survivor (Played during the scene where the gang get ready and enters the temple) * What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong (Played during the scene where ??? is having a hard time being a Pokémon) * I Will Survive by Diana Ross (Instrumental) (During car chase scene) * Pony by Ginuwine (Played at PokeKing's arrival) * Then the Morning Comes by Smashmouth (at the Caverns). * Be Our Guest by Chandelier (Played during The Dinner) * If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross (Played during the end credits) * Hero Time by Will I Am (played at the bar). Funniest Scenes * Master Fungus trips down the stairs at the end of Walk This Way (similar to the scene where Auntie Shrew fell down the stairs). * Rhydon belching loud enough to scare the Dark PokeKing. He ends up going on a rampage. * Brock ramming into the screen of the film (This is a Direct-To-Television film after all). * Ben and Devon reading the wrong inscription, the inscription they're supposed to be reading is "The Orathon". instead, they read "An Idiot's Guide To The Hottest Pokemon". * Devon Darius gets drunk at a Pokemon bar after accidentally drinking a blue wine. * Misty kissing a Magikarp by mistake. Her reaction is priceless. She threw it back into the sea like Geppetto did in Pinocchio. * Skunktank stinks up Ben after he fell in his den. * Eric and Brock being danced with by a Snorlax. * PokeKing falling into a swarm of Beedril * Bonnie eating broccoli instead of cookies. * Ash and Misty hearing Hops snoring. * Hopgoblin running into a Beedrill nest * Brock dancing with Ludicolo * Ludicolo bumps into Loudred * Rhydon accidentally giving the Dark King, White Wine instead of the magic potion. * Rhydon farts and almost kills Dark King. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ?? Trivia * This brought the original Pokemon cast together with the exception of Ash. * If we Hold On Together was also the end credits theme of the original 1988 Reversal of the Dragon Heart, which was used for the Land Before Time released the same year. * This marks the end of Season 2. * This begins how the Dark King,had began his reign and how it was ended. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * TBA. Quotes * TBA.